The Gmod Idiot Box: Episode 7
The Gmod Idiot Box's seventh episode has an opening scene that possibly shows the disgust of the series creator to some comments on some videos regarding the series music, which is usually linked in the video description on YouTube. It was released on YouTube on August 20, 2009. Story A person watches the fifth episode from his computer at his home. When the video is finished, he reads that the music is linked to the video description, and the person, possibly lazy to click on the link, enters a comment asking what the music is in the credits. Just as he presses the final button, #1 appears, and the person tries to run. He breaks through the glass and enters his car, but starting it takes too long before #1 appears, who breaks the glass, pulls the door away and throws his victim to the door. Again, the victim tries to enter, but entering takes long, so #1 kicks him, destroying the door. In a last attempt to escape, the frightened person tries to call 911, but #1 grabs the phone and smacks it on his nose. The episode begins with the victim trying to recover from the phone's impact on his nose and with DasBoSchitt telling the viewers not to spoil the video by not reading the video description. Everybody Loves Francis - Cheering Up the Witch A Witch is sitting in a corner of a house, sobbing in the night. Zoey, meanwhile, arrives and cheers the Witch up by giving a snowcone. After the Witch calms down, Francis, standing from the inside of the house and near the door, hears the sobbing Witch and kicks the door with such force, startling the Witch who later attacks Zoey. Francis, meanwhile, tries to eat the snowcone while watching Zoey helplessly trying to defend herself from the startled Witch. The skit closes with the usual "sponsored by" sub-skit, with a G-man ordering a "male enhancement", who later pushes his wife down the floor. Meet the Spy - Abridged The second film of the'' Abridged'' fictional series of skits in the Gmod Idiot Box, it shows a parody of the original Meet the Spy with the usual beginning. However, after the Spy asks everyone if they have seen a RED Spy in the BLU Base, the BLU Heavy eats his Sandvich, accidentally revealing the RED Spy's disguise and killing him, as the Sandvich is also his head. While everyone else in the room is shocked, the Heavy nevertheless eats the Sandvich, and when the "dead" Sniper tries to talk, the Soldier instead vomits on him. Pyro and a Cow While a RED Pyro is standing near a cow with a fire axe on his hand, Bill's head suddenly pops out and surprises the Pyro, sending him running. Chuckles the Cheat Skit 3 Chuckles places a burning package in front of Dr. Kleiner's doorway; the latter, surprised, is shocked and tries to take it off while Chuckles laughs under the grass. However, the package explodes, destroying the doorway and sending Kleiner to a bottomless pit. Chuckles, surprised, gazes down the pit, but UberKleiner appears and kills Chuckles with his weapon. 360 Avatar The scene is a parody from the E3 2009 Microsoft Press Conference( "Have you ever wondered what the bottom of an avatar shoe looks like? Well, BAM, there it is!") where they show what the 360 Avatar can do and the speaker tries to do the same thing. Boomer Pukes Out of Range A Boomer sneaks in front of the four Survivors talking to each other, and when he tries to surprise them, he vomits bile out of range. Embarrassed, he runs off, and the Survivors laugh at him. He is hopeless until his friend, the Smoker, pushes him off a cliff and uses his tongue to catapult the Boomer closer to the Survivors. The plan succeeds, and the Boomer vomits on all four Survivors. Watchmen In a scene parodying the film Watchmen, the blue superhero, Doctor Manhattan, is portrayed to be invulnerable to almost anything. When he is inside a garage however, he triggers an alarm that causes Dr. Hax to suddenly appear from the shadows. Manhattan, fearing for the last time, is hit by a monitor, and it reveals to be Chuckles in disguise. Scared While busy on the computer, a woman is surprised by the man, causing her to freak out and destroy the computers. ''Wassup 2008'' The parody of a Wassup commercial in 2008 that endorsed Barack Obama for presidency features characters from Left 4 Dead while following the same scene. Credits and Post Credits Production bloopers, as with some other episodes, are shown in the credits. The final scene shows a World of Warcraft player riding a tiger before showing Mr. T gets hit by a computer. Category:DasBoSchitt Category:Machinima